


Syndicate

by cloudnymphs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: AU. In which the Core World Warriors seek to make the ultimate weapon and their attention lies on Goku. Kidnapping him for the use of experimentation, Goku seemingly vanishes for two years. That is until Shin takes it upon himself to find Goku--or perhaps what is left of him.OrGoku is stolen and turned into a experiment. In turn, Shin saves him despite what difficulties are presented.
Relationships: Son Goku/Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball), more later on
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU i’ve been working on for a while. I’m honestly going back and updating all by Dragon Ball stories but I hope you enjoy this one shot. This is gonna start off as Shin x Goku, but another—certain tall green shinjin may join later on

Goku was starting to think that the sun didn’t exist. 

More so, what he had remembered as the sun did not exist. It had been days...weeks...months…maybe years since he’d seen a single golden ray pour through the window; since he’d felt the caress of the warm beams upon his skin. Funnily enough, he was starting to think the sun or perhaps the stars in general didn’t exist. Perhaps they were figments of his long-lost reality.

His sun, or the sun he’d come to know was dimmer than the rest. It was a clear, white beam that hung above his head and swung aimlessly on a cord, creaking with every move it made. It was enough to light the whole room, and would catch certain objects as it cascaded through the air, illuminating certain parts of the area while leaving everything else--Goku included in the dark.

That was of course when it was working.

Goku’s captors had not put much effort into making his living cell comfortable or functional. All that was really needed to please them was a bed, a table they’d bring in with their various tools and instruments, and finally--that damned light.

Goku had come to learn months ago, that in this small cell, lightyears away from his home--his captors would make do with what they had. Whether it be hot needled piercing through his skin, or unknown chemicals coursing through his body making him feel and do things he regretted--he was a lab rat to them through and through, and his comfort was the last thing on their minds.

At that moment, Goku sat upon the floor with his back uncomfortably pressed against a stone wall. He was too exhausted to stay up, yet his body wouldn’t allow him to sleep. He was in pain from the night before--the experiments conducted on him had left his body aching, and sleep wasn’t something he was mostly afforded. 

His main captor--Fu he believed was his name--tended to enjoy his pain the most. He took his time coming up with cocktails and serums that Goku had to either eat or be injected with. Some made him burn inside, others made him black out and wake up in agony, some made him feel angry yet weakened him….all the while Fu would stand there, a smirk on his face as Goku convulsed upon the bed. 

Standing next to Fu, would _always_ be Hearts. 

Hearts was an enigma to Goku--sometimes he seemed as deranged as Fu, other times, he seemed worse. There was an unexplained darkness to him--the way he’d lurk in the shadows without speaking or even flinching at the pain Goku was in. Goku in a strange way was afraid of Hearts, and he dreaded his visitations the most. Fu seemed to be a friend in comparison to what Hearts did to Goku, and that was saying a lot.

Lastly--there was almost Zamasu.

There was something about him that intrigued Goku. Aside from the fact that had survived the Zeno’s erasure, something seemed off about him. He was never there with the others when they tortured Goku, and even in passing there was a look of regret in his grey eyes. Goku couldn’t pinpoint it, but it seemed as if Zamasu had reservations. As if to say, as gruesome as he was, this was beyond him. Still, he was silent on the atrocities that went on in that dark room. Goku’s screams that turned eventually to pleas fell deaf among Zamasu’s large ears--so to Goku, perhaps he was just the same--even if different.

In the midst of his inner turmoil the light began to flicker, rocking him back into reality.

He cringed as it creaked along the hinges, the small bulb again, tossing light around haphazardly. It created shadows, tricks of illumination and shapes that seemed to dance with every second. They contorted and changed, offering just a small amount of entertainment for Goku as he stared bleakly ahead. It was times like this, when he allowed himself to have just a _small_ ounce of hope, he imagined the shapes to be that of his friends and family…

Bulma and Chi Chi, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten….the people who had made him happy. The people who made it worth fighting every day. Other times, he’d think of King Kai, or even the Supreme Kai and Old Kai--heck, even Kibito as stingy as he was. It was hard not to think of Shinjin with Zamasu around, or at least to an extent loathe them--but he _had_ to tell himself he knew kind ones at a point. Ones like Shin that would die for anyone even if he hardly knew them. And like the rest of his family, he missed his fellow Shinjin dearly.

He welcomed visions of people he loved because more than anything--they gave him strength. The will to go on, the will to see a light at the end of this ever-growing tunnel. 

Yet, even he had to be truthful to himself--and only allowed those thoughts on days he felt hopeful. He knew that realistically, the chances of him getting out of Fu’s lair were slim. Goku hated where he was but at the same time, also loved the solitude it granted him. He was allowed to give up, he was allowed to admit he was not the same way he was if only be met with the snide mockery of Hearts and Fu.

At least here, he didn’t have to act like he was something he wasn’t. He could admit to himself and his captors that he had given up hope and that perhaps, when it came to his own salvation--he was not as brave as he was. To an extent--he was ready to let go. Deep down inside, he hoped this last bout of experiments would kill him. 

It was then, he felt his sick prayer would be answered.

There was movement on the outside of his cell, a frantic twist of the door knob as someone clearly was about to open it. By the swiftness of the motions he figured it was Fu—Fu was always impatient, eager to greet his test subject.

That said as the door finally flew open, Goku sat up just a bit, straightened himself and awaited the coming storm.

“Goku!” 

What he expected to see was a tall, purple demon glaring down at him. Who he saw instead was certainly a pointed ear, purple figure--however, he was not Fu--nowhere near close. His large black observed Goku as he braced himself to move forward yet Goku recoiled back. Goku’s closed his eyes tightly, shook his head and opened them again--yet--the small purple figure, a friend whom he’d yearned for, was still standing there.

This _had_ to be a vision, for he had dreamed of him many times and when he woke, every trace of him was gone. So how, against all odds, could he be here. How was Shin--the Supreme Kai standing in front of him? This _was_ a dream. There was no other possible explanation.

“Hey--it’s okay...don’t...don’t be afraid! It’s me Goku. Shin.” Shin’s low voice was a calm as ever, sending an unfamiliar emotion through Goku’s body. Yet Goku was still in shock, still pressed up against the wall as if Shin would hurt him at any moment.

Shin then knelt down a bit in a somewhat welcoming manner so he didn’t startle Goku. He put his hands up to show that he was harmless before he began to approach Goku again. 

“You’re not real! You’re--you’re just a vision and….this is a cruel trick. Fu is tricking me, Hearts is tricking me--”

“Goku I _am_ real, and I’ve been looking for you. For months now, I’ve searched...I’m sorry it took so long, and I can explain why when we leave. But we _have_ to go now. Hearts and Fu will wake up soon.”

Shin was right by Goku how, standing to his full height as he extended a hand. Goku however, still remained recoiled against the stone backdrop. This was still too good to be true and he’d been in situations where Hearts and Fu had fooled him before. Perhaps he was still under the influence of a drug or something--perhaps this was one of their sick tests to get a rile out of him. He simply couldn’t trust this vision, it was too risky.

However, Shin was persistent. 

In the midst of Goku’s mental turmoil, he felt a soft hand upon his own. It felt unlike the callous illusions that the chemicals would cause--it was not like Heart’s cruel methods of telepathy wherein he’d produce such an identical feeling Goku could swear he was being caressed by a loved one. No, something about this was different--it was real, and it was genuine. 

He was still shaking, yet, his tired eyes drifted from Shin’s purple hand into his dark eyes. 

“Goku--I know you’re afraid, but we _have_ to go. I know it’s hard to be strong --but you have to be, for just a few more minutes and then we’ll be free and you’ll never have to fight again. You’ll never be stuck in a situation like this again--I promise. You’ve given your all for so long...after this, you can rest. But now, please take my hand.” There was something reassuring in his tone. A true hint of concern that radiated throughout all of Goku’s being.

Goku looked back at Shin, and then the open door. 

His eyes, for one final time before he stood, trailed back to Shin.

There was that thing Shin would always do, where his eyes were more expressive than his smile. He could grin, laugh or even mesmerize with his eyes. More than anything, for as frantic as he was, he could bring peace with his soft expressions. Before this, Goku envied the small moments they’d spent alone with each other, wherein a whole conversation would pass only for Goku to gaze at Shin’s eyes.

Shin made him feel a certain way--if not heard, then safe. It started from his eyes, and then radiated throughout the rest of his soul.

This is how Goku knew this was the real Shin.

He took a deep breath, still shaking lightly before he grabbed hold of Shin’s hand. Though small in his palm, it felt like the warmest thing he’d touched in a while and that feeling of calm began to seep through the crevasse of his tortured body.

“Ready to go, Goku?”

“Yes...yes I am.” Goku responded, unsure of himself.

He stood to his feet and instinctively, trailed behind Shin. Shin was quick to peak his head outside of the door and motion for Goku to stand where he was. Eventually, after Shin listened and gazed some more, he commanded Goku to follow him and for the first time since Goku had been kidnapped and brought to that godforsaken hideout, he was running through the dim corridors with Shin leading the way. 

There were so many questions trailing through his head. 

Why wouldn’t Shin just teleport, where was everyone, how did he knock out Hearts and Fu?

“Zamasu--” Goku began. “You got him too--right?”

“Zamasu!” Shin said just a bit too loudly, and his frantic voice echoed through the halls. It was at that moment, there was a shift elsewhere causing both Goku and Shin to dart behind a corner and hide. 

“Zamasu is here?” Shin whispered quietly. “I--I couldn’t sense him, I can’t even sense him now….this is bad. We need to try to escape without him sensing us.”

“How far are we from the exit?” Goku asked.

It had been only a few moments since he left the room, so he was slightly nervous--this was still too good to be true.

“Just down a few more hallways and we’ll be out. We are in an underground lair that leads to a cliff, so we’ll have to jump--but don’t worry, I can use my powers when we’re out of here. I won’t let you fall.” Goku wanted to ponder on what he meant by that, but then it occurred to him that he hadn’t flown himself in some time. On top of that, he didn’t even have enough chi to fly or even manage a simple energy blast.

“Let’s go.” Shin took his hand again and the two darted through the corridors. 

There were times when they hid, averted their path as they heard footsteps, commotion and voices. A short escape seemed to take longer than expected and with every moment, Goku feared what would happen if they were caught. For some unknown reason Shin couldn’t use his powers here, so he was just as helpless as Goku.

Perhaps, Goku thought it would be better if he stayed behind, and just convinced Shin to--

“Stop.” Shin said, rather harshly.

“Stop walking.”

“Stop thinking such things.” Shin responded, calmly this time. “I’m not leaving you behind. I came here to save you so… if I get caught, then I’ll die here. It’s my choice.”

Goku let out a chuckle yet, at the same time, felt a lump in his throat. He was never one to get overly emotional, but this ordeal had changed him and he had, for the life of him forgotten the last time anyone had been kind to him. This whole thing--Shin coming out of nowhere to rescue him was so much yet, Shin’s admission to die, despite what was at stake brought Goku nearly to tears.

“Y...you read my mind.” He whispered behind Shin.

“I couldn’t help myself...something was keeping you behind.” Shin stopped and pointed forward. “The exit--it’s there. Just a few more feet and you’ll be free.” Goku gasped yet forced himself to continue. He couldn’t reflect just yet. Freedom was in his grasp but having a breakdown now could put both he and Shin in jeopardy. He needed only to press forward, and things would turn out for the best. 

Goku bit back his feeling of gratitude and pressed on.

As a few moments passed, Goku began to see the light at the end of the tunnel—literally. It was dim, and clearly shining from a small source—perhaps a small door window. Yet it was still something, and Goku felt his heart grow at the sight.

_“Just a bit longer.”_ Shin broke through his silence.

Goku wanted to leap for joy, he wanted to lift up Shin and thank him, he couldn’t even mentally explain his own happiness. 

Yet, something was off—there was something too perfect that he couldn’t ignore, as happy as he was. Things were far too quiet; there were no guards, no experiments or scientists to stop them. It was as if they were running into a trap.

“Shin…I think something’s wrong.”

Goku reached out to stop Shin, yet at that moment, noticed a small camera turning toward the two of them just in the corner of the ceiling. Shin spotted it too. He prepared to say something but in that second, a loud alarm began to blare causing Shin to clench his ears, followed by Goku.

“Change of plan.” Shin extended a hand toward the camera and within seconds—it had exploded. Yet following that, many events took place.

Both Goku and Shin felt the vast amount of energy approaching, and seemingly out of no where—someone had teleported before them. Both Goku and Shin braced themselves as they saw the yellow, red eyed figure come into view—a smirk on his face.

It was Hearts.

Goku immediately grew weak to his knees. Any plan of escape had vanished, and he wanted nothing more than to run back to his cell. He knew it was foolish, cowering in such a way and potentially putting Shin in danger—but Hearts had terrified him and Goku knew none of them could defeat him. They were as good as dead.

“So my little pet has escaped.” Hearts purred, his deep voice chilling the two to their core. “And it seemed as if you have a friend with you. Fu will be pleased.”

Shin cast a nervous glance at Goku yet, Goku looked away from him. His dark eyes rested terrifyingly on Hearts and then back at Shin who seemed to understand just what was going on.

“Sorry…Shin...I…you should leave without me.” He didn’t have words to explain the hold Hearts had on him. This man had been his captor for months now, and he unleashed his anger and warped mind upon Goku. He had bent Goku to his will, and like a frightened dog—Goku did not have the strength to bite his master.

Luckily for him, Shin did.

“Goku, it’s okay. When I give the signal—run.”

Perhaps it was bold saying that in front of Hearts but Shin didn’t care. He quickly shot an energy blast at Hearts so bright in obscured everyone’s vision. It shook the corridor, causing loud explosions that nearly knocked Goku off his feet. Catching himself, Goku stood there for longer than he wanted to, looking for Shin through the bright lights yet—he could not find him. Goku knew Shin had told him to run, and there was a part of Goku that wanted to, but a louder voice in the back of his mind refused. As terrified as he was, Goku would not allow Shin to sacrifice himself.

He stepped forward, preparing to go into the fray of luminous lights and smoke. He realized that Shin’s blast had taken out half the hallway, as pipes leaked, and wires squealed with loose electricity. As the smoke began to clear, Goku still could not see Shin or Hearts—he was beginning to get worried.

“Shin—Shin where are you—”

He felt the familiar tiny hand grab his own, and he looked down at Shin who was lightly burned, but he was okay.

“The light has dazed him Goku—more like blinded him _temporarily_ but he is still a threat to us, we have to run now—” They had started a sprint, yet something rough pulled Shin back—almost like an invisible force. Goku stopped in his tracks, nervously turning around to see that Hearts did indeed have Shin in a lock. His hand so easily wrapped around Shin’s tiny neck as he suspended him in the air.

“S…Shin!” Goku stammered.

Hearts chuckled, stepping over the rubble and into a clear area just away from the destruction Shin had created. He still suspended Shin in the air, who currently clawed at his hand like a cat.

“Turn around—the door is right there.” Hearts cooed, motioning for Goku to look behind. Goku did, and realized that just a few feet before him, was the exit to this place. He could see greenery from the other side, he could practically feel the sunlight that he’d yearned for so much. His freedom was just at his fingertips—all he had to do was take it.

“You can go—but I’ll be keeping this small specimen. He seems like he could be of more used to me than you.”

Goku felt his blood run cold at such a statement and prepared to do anything he possibly could to save Shin. But it was Shin who then spoken, his voice tight given his current predicament.

“Go! Goku go, leave!” Shin managed. “Don’t waste my sacrifice--please! I came here for you—go find the others and live—”   
  


Goku’s will began to falter and for the first time, debated on whether or not he wanted freedom. Of _course_ he wanted freedom—who wanted to be stuck like this, a lab rat? But at the expense of Shin’s life? Could Goku even live with himself if he did that.

“Goku! Go!!” There were tears in Shin’s eyes yet, he was able to force a reassuring smile. Even amidst the pain he felt and the certainty of a cruel death, he still kept up a façade to give Goku strength.

Goku refused to let him die.

The moment Goku made up his mind to exchange himself for Shin, another unknown energy blast rippled through the corridor catching everyone by surprise. This one was purple, far more aggressive than Shin’s and was enough to blast him out of Heart’s grasp. At full speed, Shin landed on Goku who caught him and steadied him on his feet.

“Let’s go.” Goku smiled, rubbing Shin’s shoulder.

Shin smiled and nodded. He extended his hand, blasting the door open and without looking back, took Goku’s hand and ran out. Goku didn’t have time to ponder on the beauty he saw or the peace he felt, as there was indeed a cliff they had to jump. It has been a while since Goku had flown and part of him didn’t remember how to. Luckily for him, Shin took hold of him and lifted him into the air. There was a split second, as the two were suspended there, where Goku allowed himself to take in the scenery, the _freedom._ Once something only tangible in a dream, was here before him. Not a vision, or an abstract story he made to keep his sanity—the sky was blue, the trees were as vibrant a green as ever and the sun was warm upon his cold skin.

“Hold on tight, Goku.” Shin whispered. “A few more moments and we’ll be off of this planet.”

It was then, light began to illuminate around them, as if a tunnel of stars engulfed their very beings. Goku saw streaks of different colors and shapes, all drowning out the world around them. Shin held on tight to him Goku, not daring to let him go.

“This is…this is warping…” Goku whispered. “Like an angel.”

“Yes. Whis taught me.” Shin responded. “If I use my teleportation technique, they’ll track us…this way, we’ll be safe.”

Goku did not respond, he simply gazed at the beauty of the situation. The shower of vibrant lights could only be matched by Shin’s presence; each image left Goku awestruck. He could not quite explain it at that moment but, Shin had the likeliness of an angel. Not the perfection, or even the strength or untouchable nature that came with Angels—no there was something angelic, yet mundane about Shin. As they were both drenched in starlight, there was a feeling to Shin that Goku couldn’t find words for but perhaps didn’t need to.

Shin made him feel safe and that is all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please consider leaving a comment and kudos


End file.
